Auryiss
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★ |image = N/A |titles = The Iron Tyrant |names = Horace, Gladi |species = Lynian |habitats = Ancestral Steppe, Desert, Volcano (2nd), Volcanic Hollow, Forlorn Arena, Ingle Isle, Arena Ruins |size = Large |relations = Doomfist Auryiss |move = Blade Whip |elements = None |ailments = None |weaknesses = Dragon Fire |creator = dancnbna }} Auryiss (Japanese: グラディオン, Guradion) is a Lynian. Physiology |Monster Icon = |description = Brutal giants who use a powerful combination of strength and intelligence along with a clawed hand and whip-sword to subdue opposition. According to legend, some have managed to usurp human kings' thrones. }} Auryiss are gigantic yeti-like beasts covered in yellow armor plating. Little of their skin is visible through the armor, with only their faces exposed. Their faces are covered in thick black fur and details are difficult to make out. They have large decorative tusks. Their right hand is dark gray, has huge claws, and looks like a prosthetic -- and indeed it is, for Auryiss can remove it at will and swap for the whip-sword on the back of their head. This whip-sword normally resembles a long blonde ponytail with several segments. Although their armor and weapons look artificial, they are entirely organic. Ecology Auryiss are powerful beasts that rule atop the food chain. Their greatest threats are actually Hunters, not other monsters. That said, some huge monsters can still give them a hard time, usually Deviants, Black Gravios, or Rust Duramboros. They are omnivorous and will eat just about anything. Auryiss has been discovered only recently, and any attempts to study the Tyrant Beast end in disaster. Yet old stories tell of usurpers who exactly match Auryiss's description. As such, they remain highly enigmatic beasts that somehow have a presence in history. Behavior Auryiss are highly aggressive and combative, yet also possess intelligence on par with humans and Wyverians. As they are borderline sapient beings, the Guild forbids capture of them. Abilities Auryiss are physically very strong, and that's about all they need to dominate any environment, monster, or person. They can alternate between the fast, fluid strikes of their whip-sword and the brutish punches of their clawed hand. They are surprisingly agile for their size and build, and use attacks that resemble those of Glavenus. Habitat Auryiss tend to inhabit extreme environments to hone their abilities, but are more often than not found in temperate zones. Quests Low-Rank Village High-Rank Village G-Rank Village Low-Rank Hub High-Rank Hub G-Rank Hub G-Rank Special Permit Event Attacks (Under construction) Useful Information Stop the Switch Auryiss deftly alternates between its whip-blade and powerful fist to further complicate a hunt. The first weapon broken is permanently disabled, so focus on the weapon that gives you the most trouble. Weapons (Under construction) Armor (Under construction) Carves Breakable Parts *Head: Tusks break off. Rewards Tusks and rare drops. *Chest: Shattered armor. Rewards Shells and rare drops. *Arms: Tears on arm braces. Rewards Braces and Shells. *Whip: Can be severed and carved if broken first; cracked otherwise. *Right hand: Chipped claws. Rewards Claws. Notes *Auryiss is not slain like most monsters. Instead, when its health is depleted, portions of its armor will break off and can be carved as Auryiss flees the area by digging. *Breaking Auryiss's whip first will cause it to remain in punching mode for the rest of the fight, while breaking its hand first will cause it to remain in whip mode for the rest of the fight. *Auryiss cannot be captured. *Auryiss's name is pronounced like Horace, with less emphasis on the "H". *Auryiss's roar requires Earplugs to block. *All Auryiss encountered in-game are male. *When exhausted, Auryiss will stop using the acrobatic moves and takes much longer to recover from attacks. *Auryiss is elligible for the Hyper State. **Hyper Claw+/Solidclaw and Hyper Monster Bone/Slogbone can be obtained from Hyper Auryiss quests. **Its Hyper points include its right hand (either whip or hand) and one foot. Trivia *Auryiss originated as a Mega Man-esque character. He was red and white and had a saw blade-tipped right hand. *Auryiss' Japanese name Gladion is a corruption of "gladiator." (Or also the character of the same name from Pokémon Sun and Moon.) Category:Monster Creation Category:Lynian Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Dancnbna